1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a non-impact print head and more particularly to a dot-matrix thermal head having means associated therewith for releasably mounting it to an operating device.
There is shown in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 512,564 assigned to the assignee of the subject patent application a thermal print head carrying on an insulating support a plurality of resistive printing elements aligned along a rectilinear line.
The head is positioned onto a carriage with the line of the resistive elements transverse to the printing line of the recording medium and the carriage moves the head along the printing line for writing dot-matrix characters at a rate of a matrix column at a time.